Another World
by The Spirit Of Wind
Summary: Cuma fic one shot isekai fantasi. So... lets Read. Hihihii...


**Disclaimer: Naruto** **milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fic One Shot.**

 **A Defren World By the Spirit Of Wind**

 **.**

 **Peir. (Naruto Hinata)**

 **.**

 **Summery : Terbangun Dengan pikiran kosong dan mendapati semua hal jadi berbeda. Seseorang, tolong pukul kepalaku! Agar aku hilang ingatan!**

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Aku agak terkejut saat seseorang membangunkanku. Setelah pesta yakiniku bersama kelompok Shikamaru semalam, Aku benar-benar lelah.

"Naruto?"

Iya iyaa. Aku sudah bangun! meski mataku masih enggan terbuka.

Cklek!

Sepertinya Seseorang membuka pindu dari luar. Tunggu dulu? Bukankah aku tinggal sendirian disini? Selagi aku berfikir begitu. Suara langkah kaki mendekat dan berhenti di langkah ke 7. nafasnya berat, apa dia habis berlari?

"Hinata Sama. para tetua sudah menunggu. Saya ditugaskan untuk menjemput Anda berdua."

"Haaahh... Suruh mereka bersabar sdikit lagi."

"Saya mengerti. sepertinya Naruto-Sama sangat lelah."

Hinata?

Aku segera membuka mataku dengan cepat. Dan tubuhku kaku dan tak bisa kugerakan.

"N-Ne. Neji! kau masih hidup!?"

BRAAKK!

Entah terlalu senang, semangat, atau terkejut. Aku jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan pantat lebih dulu. pandanganku kabur untuk sesaat. hal berikutnya yang ada didepanku adalah tangan yang terulur lengkap dengan balutan zirah perak.

Aku menyambut uluran itu dan berdiri.

"Nah karena kau suda bangun, ayo kita keluar. para rakyat dan tetua sudah menunggu!"

Terbungkus dalam baju zirah perak dan pedang di pinggang. Dia Hinata kan? Maksutku Hyuga Hinata?

"Ada yang salah?"

"E-ya. Tidak. Tidak ada aps-apa ttebayou hehehee."

Aku berjalan mengikuti mereka, tepatnya beriringan di samping Hinata sambil berpegangan tangan. Neji berjalan dibelakang kami. dia tersenyum saat aku meliriknya.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat terbuka. Ada banyak orang disini. Mereka berseru "Hero-Sama Terima kasih!" sambil melambai saat melihatku.

Ada yang aneh.

Selain tiak melihat Stunade-bachan dan guru Kakashi, aku tak merasakan Chakra sama skali. bahkan pada Hinata disampingku

"Saudara sekalian! Mari kita sambut Hero Sama yang telah mengalahkan Demon God dan mengembalikan Kedamaian di negri kita tercinta Azlania!"

"""""Ooooooouuh!"""""

Sial! Aku semakin tidak mengerti! Aku bertarung bersama timku melawat Osutsuki dengan Sasuke karena perbedaan pendapat kam,i kmudian kami makan Yakiniku bersama Rokie 11 karena Neji wafat. dan... dan... Arrgghh! Apa aku terlempar kedunia yang berbeda!

Dunia dengan Orang-orang tanpa Chakra.

Aku tersentak saat genggaman di tanganku menguat. Memutar kepala ke samping, Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Situasi ini akan jadi semakin rumit jika aku hanya diam saja. Jadi...

.

"Hinata."

"Huh?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya tapi, aku.."

"A-ada apa? A-aku.."

Sial! jangan gagap saat aku sedang serius! muka merahmu itu imuuut! Eh? fokus. Katakan kebenaranya. dan semua akan berakhir.

"Hinata!"

Nada suaraku meninggi saat memanggilnya. Ini hal serius, jadi aku menatap wajahnya Jantungku berdetak cepat saat mata kami bertemu dan Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tanganya padaku.

Untuk Sesaat, memori saat infasi Pain terlintas dibenaku. Ingatan saat dia kupikir telah tewas setelah berkata "Aku mencintaimu" Lalu, aku mendapati Hinata yang matanya sedikit melebar dan basah. Bibirnya bergerak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak bagus! jika terus begini firasatku jadi tidak enak.

"Hinata. Sebenarnya. aku.."

"Baiklaaah! Semua orang pasti penasaran bagaimana kekuatan Hero-Naruto-Sama! Apa aku benar!?"

""""""HOOOORRRAAAAAA...!"""""

Suarq Seseorang menggema dari tengah lapangan kosong. Jika diperhatikan, dia adalah versi Macho-Warior dari Gejimayu Sensei. tentunya rambut mangkuk dan alis tebalnya tak ketinggalan. Orang-orang disekitar kami bersorak mengikuti pidatonya yang bersemangat. Jujur saja, perutku tiba-tiba mual saat melihat pose Smile Guy dengan tubuh machonya itu

A/N; Bayangin aja Guru Guy yang nyengir (cling) dengan tubuh Macho.

"Nah! Sudah diputuskan! untuk melihat kemampuan Hero-Sama, maka akan diadakan pertandingan latihan. Hasegawa Hinata. sang White Valkirie Versus Uzumaki Naruto-Sama!"

A-apaaa!? Hei Sensei! jangan seenaknya memutuskan! aaah! payah! kata-katanya barusan menghasilkan Sorakan yang menggelegar dan mau tidak mau, aku harus ke tengah arena untuk Spairing. arena pertandinganya hanya lapangan terbuka. Kupikir tempatnya akan seperti di babak final ujian chunin. Mengecewakan.

Sriing!

Aku memperhatikan orang yang menjadi lawanku Dia mengenakan zirah perak dan mengangkat pedang dalam posisi menusuk.

"Hinata?!"

"Suatu kehormatan bertanding melawanmu. Hero-Sama."

"Hey! Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu? dan panggil aku Naruto!"

Aduh! Diakan Hinata yang berbeda.

"Aku mulai!"

"Uwaaa! Tunggu dulu!"

Dengan refleks dan waktu yang sempurna aku melompat kesamping. Sebuah tusukan lurus memotong udara kosong. Percikan listrik melaju lurus dari mata pedang hingga lima meter Untung tidak mengenai penonton. Itu bahaya sekali!

"Horraaa! itu Salah satu Megic Art dan teknik khusus keluarga Hasegawa! Lighning Eldge!"

Bicara apa mereka? itu pasti teknik Variasi Chidori si teme!

"Jangan lengah!"

kali ini aku berputar diudara untuk menghindari dua tebasan mendatar. tentu saja dengan percikan petirnya. Aku jadi bingung. sebenarnya dia Hinata yang berbeda atau versi perempuannya teme

"lawan aku!"

Kali ini serangan tusukan beruntun aku berusaha menghindarinya dengan instingku. ini merepotkan.

"Hasegawa Style: Egh Step Sixti Four Slash!"

Woooyy! Apa-apaan itu! skarang kau jadi sperti Versi Samurainya Neji saat ujian Chunin! Mengalirkan Chakra lebih banyak ke kakiku. Aku segera melompat mundur untuk membuat jarak.

"Hmh. sepertinya kau tidak menganggapku sebagai lawanmu?"

"Aku tak pernah berfikir begitu. Tentu saja kau lawan kllku sekarang. Hinata."

"Kheh. Lalu apa artinya bagimu?"

"Huh?"

Aku mengernyit atas pertanyaan yang tidak jelas ini. Melihat reaksiku, dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Apa arti "Hinata" untukmu?"

Sakit.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Gambaran saat Hinata nekat melawan pain untukku. Ingatan tentang Hinata yang terus maju meski dengan tubuh gemetar dan...

 _'Aku mencintaimu. Naruto.'_

Aku menggertakan gigiku.

"Hinata adalah. Seseorang yang membuatku takut."

Aku perlahan berjalan mendekat saat dia membelalakan matanya

"Hinata adalah gadis polos yang berhati emas. Hinata adalah gadis aneh yang selalu kikuk dan pingsan saat dekat denganku. Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat dan pantang menyerah".

Suaraku jadi serak entah bagaimana dan dia mundur selangkah dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Seseorang yang selalu ada untuku. seseorang yang akan selalu mendukungku. Hinata adalah ."

Aku berhenti tepat di depanya. dia masih berdiri meski kaki dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Dia adalah... orang yang aku cintai."

Suasana menjadi hening saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. kemudian.

BRUKK!

Hinata jatuh berlutut.

"Okairinasaii.."

"Hinata?"

Aku mberlutut mensejajarkan tinggi kami dan hal tak terduga terjadi.

Hasegawa Hinata memelukku saat dia terusak

"Hiks... Okairinasai.. Naruto kun. Ternyata mimpi itu nyata.. mimpi seorang Ninja yang selalu ada dalam tidur. seorang ninja payah yang ingin jadi Hokage. seseorang yang mengubahku.. Naruto.."

Dengan perlahan aku membalas pelukanya Aku merasa aneh. karena yang ku peluk sekarang tak ubahnya Hyuga Hinata sendiri

"Hei Hinata."

"Apa?"

Dia menjawab panggilanku meski masih terisak. baiklah mari pastikan dengan ini!

"Kenapa Aku selalu maju tanpa perduli apapun? kau juga."

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. karena itulah jalan Ninjaku."

.

.

.

End.

A **/N. terimakasih buat yg baca.**


End file.
